city_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ban
A ban occurs when a player violates the ROBLOX Terms of Service or Privacy Policy. Only ROBLOX staff can ban users from the ROBLOX service. Players are typically given reminders or warnings on their first offense, and the amount of reminders/warnings a user can obtain before getting an actual ban varies. If the violation is serious, such as phishing or violation of federal law, accounts can be deleted without any prior notices or commands. An "in-game ban", not given by ROBLOX staff but instead by game owners, only restricts the player's access to a specific game. But players with in-game bans still have full access to the ROBLOX website and all other games. Banning on places for no reason is against the ROBLOX Community Guidelines. Criticism Many users who have created a new account state that their previous account has been banned for no apparent reason. The mobile app has been known to do that. Some mobile users try to log in to their account, but it says that it can't connect. Then it comes to a screen saying that they are permanently banned. Some users have been banned because their "parent" emailed ROBLOX to ban them. They probably don't do that because some users use their own email to sign up. Ban levels Users who violate ROBLOX's Terms of Service will be given one of these reprimands. They range from a stern reminder to follow ROBLOX's guidelines to having the user's IP permanently blocked from the ROBLOX service. Some ban levels are not present in a user's moderation history. Bans and exploiting Exploiting is a violation of the Terms of Service and can result in moderation action. For this reason, exploiters commonly do their business exploiting on alternate or guest accounts. Because of this, it is very difficult to capture an exploiter. However, there are methods developers can employ to identify exploiters. For instance, on Shedletsky's Sword Fight on the Heights, Shedletsky created a badge that is unobtainable through regular gameplay; users who exploit to obtain this badge are instantly identified and banned. Appeals and other reasons to contact ROBLOX Users are encouraged to appeal a moderation action through an email to appeals@roblox.com. If the moderation action is deemed to be unfair, it can be lifted. Many users believe that the ROBLOX appeals system is unfair, because appeals have approximately a 1% chance of being accepted for account deletions. Some users believe that users who purchase a premium membership are more likely to have a ban appealed, although this has not been proven. If the player does not appeal within 1 month, then the account is no longer allowed to be reopened. Players with a premium membership who are banned receive an additional notification when their accounts are banned. This notification identifies when the player's ROBLOX membership will expire and how to contact ROBLOX if the player wants to cancel his/her membership for the duration of his/her ban. Trivia * Some users claim to have been banned for no logical reason. A rumor spread throughout 2011–2013 noted that moderator MSE6 (now scandaxal) bans users for no reason, such as for being Christian. B1tsh1ft has been rumored to ban users who post a topic within the wrong subforum. After b1tsh1ft was fired, the rumor spread to a new mod, EliteEinherjar. * Using a proxy or other means of changing an IP address in order to access one's terminated account or create a new unbanned account will result in the poison of that IP address and any accounts created by the proxy will be deleted. * On January 15, 2014, a bug gave users access to terminated account profiles. Moderators initially claimed that the bug was a new update. However, Arbolito, a ROBLOX user, confirmed that this was an error with ROBLOX's programming and was later nullified.